The Princess and the Duke
by imsomethingcool
Summary: What would happen is the Pulmverse was sent back a few centuries. All our fav characters with a histroical twist
1. Becoming a LADY

What would happen if the Plumverse went back several centuries?...Just testing the waters

Disclaimer (for the entire story): If you recognise it, I do not own it…but I damn well want to!

Princess Stephanie sat at her dresser, watching her maid braid her hair…again. She was tired of waiting, yet she had come to realise that he life was all about waiting. Waiting for a suitor to be found, waiting for the negotiations to commence, waiting for the negotiations to be finalised, waiting for the request for a portrait, waiting for the painter to finish the portrait, and then finally waiting for a reply from her letter.

And finally she no longer had to wait, there was a letter waiting for her to read in her study, but, much to her chagrin, Stephanie had to be 'proper' before bring allowed to commence the days' events. She fiddled, anxious to read the letter, not wanting to have to get 'ready'.

"Please, Lady, you be runin' your preety 'air!"

"Lula, look where we are! There's no one here to _see_ my hair"

"Is that how you feel, Highness?"

Stephanie jumped and let out a small shriek, the man in the doorway chuckled.

"Sir Carlos, you scared me"

"I for one, enjoy looking at you hair"

Stephanie blushed faintly, "Thank you," she murmured.

The man simply looked at her, admiring the way she sat, straight backed, facing away but looking at him in her mirror, _Quite a striking pose_, he thought to himself.

Princess Stephanie had been sent to the Lodge, a smallish castle in the middle of Jersey, her father's country, and the home of the Duke of Manoso. She was to learn how to be a Ladywithout hundreds of courtiers surrounding her, criticising her and watching her make a fool for herself.

"Are you ready for your horse riding lesson, your Highness?"

"Uh…no, I have some correspondence to see to first"

"Midnoon then, and be there, I don't want to have to come looking for you." He crossed the room in three large strides and pick up her hand, kissing her palm feather soft. Stephanie closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. "Your Highness," Sir Carlos dropped a bow in her direction and left before Stephanie could open her eyes.

"Lula!" The maid had quietly withdrawn to her bedroom but now came bustling out, her ample figure rather more speedy then one would have expected. "Riding, he wants me to go riding! At midnoon!"

Lula just smiled; it was obvious to all the staff at the Lodge that Duke Manoso had his eye on the fair Princess Stephanie of Jersey.

"Lady, yore letter aint goin' no where, eet can wait for you"


	2. Riding

Midnoon came around far to fast for Stephanie, she rushed into the stable and ran smack bang into Sir Carlos. He reached out, steadying her, "Your Highness"

"Yes? Oh, it is you"

"Who were you expecting? Not the stable boy I hope," this was said in a most serious manner- Sir Carlos was quite grave.

Until Stephanie looking up at his face and found his eyes laughing, "I do hope you are not laughing at me"

"Of course not your Highness, would I do such a thing?"

Stephanie almost snorted, but held herself in check, "Are we riding today, Sir Carlos, or would you prefer to hold me?"

Sir Carlos shifted his hands to her tiny waste and pulled her close, "I know which I would rather be doing," he murmured into her ear

Stephanie blushed and looked down, but as she was level with his chest, the action bought her gaze to his crotch, causing her to blush even more.

Carlos chuckled, clearly amused at the Princess' predicament. Nevertheless, he did not push the flirtation, instead he turned her around to face on of the most beautiful animals Stephanie had eve seen.

"Oh my, she's _beautiful_"

"I thought you might like her"

Stephanie all but ran over to the horse, admiring her from the edge of the stall. "Does she have a name?"

"That is your Highness's honour"

"I think…I don't know"

Carlos smiled, "Then you will just have to ride her until you think of a name"

Carlos called for the stable boys and they saddled the mare with tack that Stephanie didn't recognise.

"Wait, this isn't my-"

"I know," instead of offering any explanations, he simply smiled at her and laced his fingers, waiting to lift her into the saddle.

Stephanie rode the mare well, Carlos noted, without hesitation and with an air of grace. She would be quite the Lady when she returned to her fathers home.

"Sir Carlos, I have it!"

"You have what, your Highness? A horse? In that case, you most certainly do"

Stephanie laughed out loud at that, "No, a name!"

She was caught up in the thrill of the ride, almost racing over the hills, letting the mare run as she wished.

"What have you decided on, then?" Carlos was most interested in her choice, perhaps it would revel a bit about her enigmatic self.

"Bright"

"Bright what?"

"Just Bright"

"May I enquire as to the significance of the name, your Highness?" it was a strange name, but Carlos could see that it did indeed suite the mare, when Stephanie was a-saddle, the mare fairly glowed.

"No, you may not"

They finished riding shortly before supper time, far to early for Stephanie. She had found that she enjoyed riding with Sir Carlos, she did enjoy his company when he wasn't flirting with her.


	3. Dinner

"Your Highness," Sir Carlos untucked her arm from his and held her hand loosely, "May I expect the presence of our company at supper?"

"I should surly like to eat, Sir Carlos," her humour was dry, a stark contrast to the bored girl from the morning.

"In that case, your Highness, I shall see you in no more then an hour," he bowed over her hand, pressed a kiss to the back of it. The action caused Stephanie to blush, "I do hope you know, your Highness, where I would rather kiss you." His eyes held a glimmer of mischief.

"Why, my Lord, is that not too forward?"

"No, but this is," still holding her hand, Carlos drew her closer and brushed his lips against hers, just once. Stephanie blushed the pink of her dress, but it only enhanced her beauty.

It was this moment that Stephanie's Governess felt the need to come bustling down the grand entry stairs.

"Your Highness! I- are you- Of all things!"

Sir Carlos released Stephanie with a secret smile, "Your Highness"

She smiled back, not really wanting to face her Governess. "Sir Carlos," he left her with that, having business to attend elsewhere.

Stephanie turned to face the woman. "Yes, madam?"

"Upstairs, if you please, your Highness." It was well known at the Lodge that the Princess and her Governess did _not_ get along.

"Actually, madam, I should like to retire to my rooms, _alone_, until supper. I should also like Lula to attend me"

With that Stephanie swept up the stairs and into her rooms. She called Lula to her and the two chatted most comfortably while Lula readied she for supper.

"So, a mare, oh ma lady, I do wish I could have seen eet"

"Why, Lula, tomorrow you must come with me to the stables, I will show you Bright"

The was a knock on the door then and Stephanie quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before calling, "Enter!"

The door opened to reveal Sir Carlos himself, dressed in all his handsomeness. "Your Highness, I had thought to offer you an escort to supper"

She chuckled and lifted herself from the seat, "Thank you, Lula. My Lord, how very gracious of you"

"Oh, I think not. It is not to greater a pain to be in your company"

"I should think not"

They both smiled, enjoying the bantering. Dinner was a quite affair, they talked of inconsequential matters, then withdrew to the adjoining room for some quite time.

"My Lord" Mr Washington interrupted them after a while, acknowledging the Princess with a bow to which she retuned an incline of her head, a gesture for him to proceed.

"Yes, Mr Washington?"

"There is an envoy to see you, sir, says he just arrives from the City"

"Very well, conduct him to my study, I will join you presently"

Mr Washington left Carlos to see Stephanie to her rooms.

"Shall I escort you to your rooms, your Highness?"

"If you would be so gracious?" She said this with a small smile, inviting Carlos to join in their private joke.

"Ah, Using mine own words against me. You shall be most clever on your return to the Court"

"Sir Carlos, I should like to talk to you regarding that matter, tomorrow, perhaps, when the envoy has been seen to?"

"Of course, but for now, I should very much like to be so very forward again," this time when he leaned towards her, Stephanie matched him, meet him halfway.

His kiss this time was gentle, but more insistent, pulling at her bottom lip with both of his, slowly getting her closer to him, until she was flush against him. Carlos' hands came up to frame her face, pushing stray hairs out of the way.

This time it was _she_ who was forward, opening her mouth to his gentle ministrations, exploring his lips with hers. He ended the kiss, withdrawing from her mouth but he left his hands.

"Your Highness-"

"Stephanie"

"Your pardon?"

"Stephanie, you sound like my Governess when you call me 'Your Highness'"

"Stephanie, then. Riding, tomorrow?" He wanted her to say 'yes', the hours he spent in her company were infinitely more joyous then the rest of his day.

"Oh, I think I can manage, but, would you mind if perhaps I brought Lula. You see, I said-"

"It would be my pleasure"

Taking a step back, he bowed over her hand and kissed it, "Stephanie, I bid you a good night"

"And you, my Lord"

"Carlos"

"Your pardon?" She smiled slightly.

"Carlos, you sound like royalty when you call me 'My Lord'" They both shared a laugh at this. "Sweet dreams, Stephanie"

"And you, Carlos"


	4. News

Once Carlos had taken his leave Stephanie called Lula to her and readied for bed. Whilst upbraiding her hair they talked of the days events.

"He is so…unlike the courtiers at home, Lula. More real, more _alive_"

"I be thinkin' it a'cause hes not been to court much, my lady"

"Yes, I should think that would explain it"

"Do you be needen' anythin' else, Lady?"

"No, thank you, Lula. Wake me up early, tomorrow? Carlos, uh, _Sir_ Carlos, want to ride early"

Lula hid a smile when her Lady slipped in her speech, "Yes, Lady"

Once the Princess was comfortable Lula blew out all the candles bar one and left, closing the adjoining door with a soft click. Stephanie drifted off to dreams which were filled with riding Bright, Carlos' smiling face and his gentle lips on hers.

"Lady, Lady, wake up"

"What? Huh?"

"Lady, Sir Carlos need to see you"

"Oh, um, ok. My robe Lula, please," her voice was husky with sleep and Stephanie blinked her eyes fully open.

Her robe was brought and she shrugged into it, slipped her feet into her slippers and nodded to Lula.

In her receiving room was Carlos and the envoy, as well as the Lord Chancellor, and a smattering of important people who Stephanie did not know. They all looked grieved.

The Lord Chancellor bowed low, almost to the ground, far to low to a princess. "Your Majesty, I regret to inform you that your great father, King Ferdinand the Second, passed away last night."

He looked up at Stephanie, tears running down his face, "I proclaim you, as is my right gifted to me by his late Majesty King Ferdinand, Queen of Jersey, Stephanie the First"

Bishop Edward stepped forward then, sinking to his knees, "All hail Queen Stephanie, long live the Queen"

A chorus of voices followed, "Long live the queen"

Stephanie stepped forward, "But I do not understand… my father is the King."

"Your Highness, your father is passed on, my sincere sympathies"

"No…"

"Gentlemen, I think perhaps her Majesty needs sometime alone," the small gathering left, to prepare to present this news to the Jersey people, for the coming of the new Queen, and to grieve for their departed Sire.

Back in Stephanie's rooms Carol called Lula and asked her for a glass of liquor, brandy, he suggested.

"Stephanie" Carlos gathered her into his arms, leading them to the settee

"Is it true, Carlos, is he really…_dead_"

"Oh, Stephanie, I wish it was not true" She sobbed into his shoulder, crying for the memories that she would never be able to share with her father, for the memories that would fade with time, but mostly for the fact that he was only 40, that she was much more then simply a King, he was a _father_.

"Will you, stay, Carols?"

"Of course, Majesty"

"Do not call me that, please"

"Stephanie… you should know. You are queen now, Queen of Jersey, Sovereign to a nation"

"It is a title I _do not want_!"


	5. Coming to Terms

"Do not want?" _Perhaps by questioning her, she will become calm?_ Thought Carlos.

"Yes, it is not mine!" _Evidently I am mistaken_.

"Why, Stephanie? It is a title that many would kill for, would die for"

"It is -was- my fathers, I was not supposed to become Queen for another 20 years"

"Stephanie, perhaps it would be best for you to sleep, then in the morning we can talk. Until then I will make sure that you are not disturbed" Carlos made to leave but Stephanie held firm to his arm.

"Thank you, Carlos. I am sorry if I seem… disgruntled"

He smiled slightly at her phrasing, "I think you are entitled to it, Stephanie" Stephanie removed her arm an watched as he bowed low, "By your leave, Majesty"

"Don't-" she choked up slightly, "I am not 'Majesty', not until morn, and to you, always Stephanie"

"Very well" upset by her distressed manner Carlos drew her into an embrace, seeking to give her strength. She clung to him and let the tears fall, sobbing quietly once more.

Lula chose this moment to re-enter, making her way quietly round the room and getting the bed ready for Stephanie's return.

"Stephanie, I must go now, but I will return when you wake" She nodded into his chest and he released her.

Carlos left Stephanie with Lula, she needed the support of someone familiar right now. The gentlemen from the palace had convened in the drawing room, where they were discussing the transition of the regency.

"Gentlemen, I am afraid that we have a reluctant Queen"

The Lord Chancellor agreed with this, "It will take some time for her Majesty to adjust, but I feel confident that with the right instruction the situation will diffuse"

"What do you mean 'diffuse', my Lord? Her Majesty is not a 'situation'" Carlos questioned the man

"Of course not, Your Grace, I was simply referring to the fact that a distraught Queen is not what this Nation needs"

"Then I propose a remedy to your 'situation'. I will return to the Palace when her Majesty does. Her father entrusted her to my care, I am sure he would not object to my continued supervision"

"Chancellor, I see no reason this could not work, Her Majesty's instruction could continue in her personal time at the Palace" Bishop Edward had placed himself firmly on Carlos' side.

The Lord Chancellor grumbled, "Surely it would be unseemly for the Queen to have a male chaperone? Hum? I see you did not think of that!"

"Of course, she would be accompanied by her Ladies in Waiting, but I see no reason for Her Majesty not to discuss private matters with myself?"

The men looked towards the Lord Chancellor, "I am… reluctant to agree with you, but I see broking an objection if futile. I will agree on one condition, that a marriage is arranged with good speed. To that I will stand firm, this nation needs and heir; if, god forbid it, His Late Majesty was murdered then Her Majesty could be in great danger"

The gentlemen crossed themselves, some of them muttering short prayers to the Lord for their new Queens health.

"If that is all, gentlemen, then I suggest we conclude this impromptu gathering and make for sleep"

The group left for their own rooms, but not Carlos, he went back to Stephanie's rooms.

"Lula, is she feeling poorly still?"

"Yes, Lord, claimin' an ache in 'er head and in 'er belly" This worried him, but it was to be expected after the devastating news of her fathers passing.

"Thank you, you may go, I will look after her now"

"But, Lord-"

"It is all right, I am not planing on destroying her virtue. Well, not tonight" He smiled a devastatingly roguish smile at her and Lula blushed, "Go, sleep, I will stay until she wakes"

"Yes, Lord" Lula quietly withdrew and left Carlos to look over Stephanie.

Her sleep was restless, several times during the course of the night Carlos found himself soothing Stephanie, or pressing a damp cloth to her forehead. It was not till well after the castle was awake for the day that she rose from her slumber.

"Good morning, Stephanie" She looked at him with sad eyes, to tired to question his presence in her bedroom. "Willowbark tea? For your head"

Carlos handed her a large mug of the bitter liquid, "Thank you"

"I have arranged two more days at the Lodge, but then your duties demand that you return to the palace"

Carlos watched her carefully for a reaction, only the slight tightening if her jaw gave away her struggle against her tears. Stephanie nodded for him to continue, delaying speech by sipping at the tea.

"Your Cancellers have agreed that it would be a benefit for me to accompany you, to continue your training"

She nodded, silently agreeing with him. "Stephanie, I'm going to be honest with you. This will, quite possibly, be the hardest thing you will ever do. The Cancellers will want to marry you off, the country needs an heir; courtiers will want your favour, and others will have their own personal agendas. I will support you through this, but ultimately, you need to stand on your own two feet and reign by yourself"

Carlos watched as she placed the now empty mug on her dresser beside the bed. Stephanie smiled weakly at him, "Then I think I need to get dressed"

"I shall call Lula to attend you, and take my leave"

"No- stay? Please?" Realising how this sounded, she blushed and turned her head, he simply chuckled. "Don't feel you have to leave, Carlos, I feel I shall need your support"

"Of course"

Once she was dressed, the new Queen made her was down to the library where the meeting had re-convened. Upon her entrance, they bowed low and the room was filled with murmurs of "Your Majesty"

Summoning more confidence then she felt, Stephanie addressed them, "Rise, gentlemen. I thank you for the speedy delivery of the news of my Fathers passing, God rest his soul. I shall need your support, especially over the coming days, to transfer the Regency, but also in dealing with the various envoys that will be arriving from our allies.

This will not be an easy task, I am inexperienced, without any training in diplomatic matters, and I will be relying on you all to remain loyal to the Jersey throne through the difficulties that will doubtless be facing us.

I have plans for this nation, but first I would like to mourn my Father in a manner befitting a man of his calibre. Only after this will I permit the celebratory coronation.

I will leave you to your planing for another day, but then we return to Court."

Stephanie left the Lord Chancellor, the Bishop and the rest of the Chancellors to their planning and went to the stables.

"Good mornin', Majesty. Will you be ridin' Bright this mornin' marm?"

"Yes, please"

She watched as Bright was saddled and rode her out into the mountains, away from the memories of the last hours. It was only after she could no longer see the Lodge that she let the tears fall.

"Stephanie" She jumped at the sound of Carlos' voice, "I apologise, I did not mean to scare you"

"No, its alright" Stephanie swiped at the tears on her face, feeling stupid at looking like this in front of Carlos.

They rode together in silence for a while before stopping a small lake. Leaving the horses to graze, they settle on a flat of grass at the lake's edge. "I like this place, I used to come here as a young boy. My father and elder brothers taught me to swim. From that track over there I remember one of my first rides upon a horse"

Carlos pointed out the track, it lead off into the distance, a road to nowhere. From a pack he brought out food, roasted beef, a salad and a flask of spiced wine. "The cook thought we might be out for a time"

They ate in companionable silence, listening to the noise that was nature, the bubbling of the lake, birds calling to their comrades in flight, the horses nickering quietly. Eventually, bellies full they lay back and drifted into sleep.

Only an hour later Stephanie was awakened by a tickling sensation fluttering across her face. She raised a lazy had to brush it away, but it only reappeared in a different place. The tickling followed her face as she turned it away, off to the side. The object, it felt like a flower, moved lightly down her neck; eventually Stephanie gave up trying to fend off her mysterious tickler and opened her eyes.

"Boo"

She screamed, surprising Carlos who tumbled sideways. "Oh my Lord, you scared me half to death!"

"I should hope not, I prefer you wholly alive" came the dry response. Stephanie rolled over to face him and almost startled at his proximity. If he moved his mouth just a… little bit further…

His kiss was gentle, giving her time to adjust to the feel. One hand snaked up to cup her face, gentle stroking her cheek bone. Carlos shifted into a sitting position, bringing Stephanie with him. Eventually he ended the kiss, pulling back, both of them breathing heavily.

"You, my dear, are quite remarkable"


End file.
